The Hole
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Wufei and Duo are always at each others throats. But what if one day it went too far?


The Hole

**The Hole.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Another request fic. I do a lot of these don't I? Duo and Wufei are always at each other's throats in the fics (hey mine too!) but we have yet to see it in the show. Duo is shown as the braided baka and Wufei is shown as an irritated bastard. Of course they have their reasons but what if one day it went to far? 

Quote of the day: "1,500 years ago, everyone **knew** that the earth was the centre of the universe. 500 years ago people **knew** that the earth was flat and 15 minutes ago you **knew** that you were alone in the universe. Just imagine what you'll know tomorrow." ~ Agent K from MIB

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is the way Wu-man?" Duo asked.

"Yes it is. And don't call me Wu-man! My name is Wufei you baka." Wufei growled. 

The two pilots had been walking for three hours now in the middle of a giant forest trying to find a base that OZ had forgotten about during the war. If anyone dangerous got a hold of it another war could be started.

"I knew it!!" Duo exclaimed.

"What is it now Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"We passed this tree over an hour ago!!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"It has my initials carved into it." Duo replied sarcastically.

"Why?" Wufei asked, clearly ignoring Duo's sarcasm.

"COZ I KNEW WE'D END UP BACK HERE!!"

"SHUT UP!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!"

"YES IT IS!! YOU WERE LEADING THE WAY!"

"SO WHAT?! I THOUGHT THE GREAT SHINIGAMI WOULD HAVE A GOOD SENSE OF DIRECTION!" Wufei yelled pushing Duo.

"I DO!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE ME PINNED DOWN AS THE VILLAGE IDIOT!" Duo yelled pushing Wufei back. 

Within a split second they were in fight. Duo punched Wufei in the face and Wufei flipped back up dropkicking Duo in the stomach. Duo, being the nimble guy that he was, quickly recovered and charged towards Wufei grabbing him around the waist. This resulted in the two pilots rolling down a hill. They landed and the enraged Wufei dove on top of Duo strangling him. Suddenly the floor beneath the braided pilot began to sink.

"Wufei…" Duo managed to say.

"SHUT UP MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled. Duo tried frantically to tell him that the ground beneath him was going to break but…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" They yelled as they fell 50ft downwards.

At Quatre's…

"They've been gone for almost three hours Heero. I'm sure that would have found it by now!" Quatre said into the receiver.

"Quatre, there's no need to be worried. They're old enough to take care of themselves." Heero said.

"If you say so. Bye."

"Sure." Quatre hung up the phone.

"I hope you're right Heero."

Back to Duo and Wufei, about ten hours later…

"Nnnnnggg. My head!" Duo groaned. "Well, at least I had a soft landing…"

"Maxwell, get off me you baka." A muffled voice said.

"Sorry Wu-man." Duo said getting up. "Geez! Where in the heck are we?"

"Well obviously…we are in a hole."

"Wow, you certainly are a genius." Duo said sarcastically. Wufei rolled his eyes and looked around.

"I'd say we've fallen about fifty feet down. Give or take…what kinda idiot would make this? It doesn't look natural."

"Natural or not, Shinigami isn't going to let some dinky hole stand in his way." Duo stated as he rolled up his sleeves and started to climb. Wufei sank down and started muttering into his hands.

"Of all the holes in the world, I had to fall in this one with that baka." Wufei muttered. Duo kept falling and falling but still got back up to climb. He finally gave up.

"I suppose we're stuck in here until someone finds out that we're missing. How long do you think it'll take for them to find us?" Duo asked but Wufei ignored him. Duo sighed a mushroom cloud. "You know, it wouldn't kill ya to make conversation. It's called common courtesy!"

"Well, unlike you, I am far from common." Wufei replied. Duo scrunched his nose and just put his hands behind his head. Wufei started pacing nervously around the confined space that they had.

"What's the matter Wufei? Claustrophobic?" Duo asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Of course not. It's just that the last time I was in a room alone with you the oxygen got cut off and we almost died."

"Yeah…what's your point?" Wufei almost face-faulted. "Besides, this isn't even a room, it's a hole. Duh!"

"You know, sometimes I'm surprised at your stupidity."

"I am not stupid. It's just funny when you get annoyed." Duo chuckled. There was an odd moment of silence. Duo started to sing. "Lollipop, lollipop oh lolly, lolly, lollipop. Lollipop, lollipop oh lolly, lolly, lollipop. Lollipop, lollipop oh lolly, lolly, lollipop. Lollipop, lollipop oh lolly, lolly…um, what's the next part to that song?" Duo asked grinning.

"Lollipop." 

"Oh yeah! Lollipop, lollipop oh lolly, lolly, lollipop."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF NATAKU WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING ABOUT MY FAVOURITE FOOD ON A STICK??!" Wufei yelled as Duo sniggered.

"You need to chill! We've only been here a couple of hours I think and besides Quatre knows we're out here. Quatre!! The guy who blames himself because there's no air in space. He'll find us." Duo said reassuringly.

"Don't think you can trick me. You're just trying to make me calm so that I can find a way out of here. You're depending on me as the superior warrior but let me tell you something oh wise Shinigami!! I can't deliver!! I'm hungry, we're lost and you're just sitting there like some idiot waiting in the idiots line to Idiotland!!" 

"Okay, there is no such place because I would know…"

"SHUT UP!!! Just let me think for two minutes in silence please!!" Wufei said. Duo looked inside his pocket and found a bag of M&M's.

"Hey Wufei…"

"SHUT UP!" Wufei yelled, turning around to see that Duo had a bag of M&M's. "Oh crap. Um Maxwell? Could I please have some of your confectionary sweets?"

"Well I would an' all but you need your silence and solitude!! Besides, food is for the weak and _idiotic_, isn't it Wu-man?!!!" Duo said and plopped down to eat the M&M's very slowly.

Meanwhile…

"Well this is the place that they were going to." Quatre said.

"Where exactly could they have gone? The base is still intact." Heero said looking around.

"Um, guys?" Trowa started.

"Maybe they got captured." Quatre offered.

"Duo maybe, but I don't think Wufei would." Heero replied.

"Guys…"

"Well I honestly don't know where they could have gone." Quatre sighed.

"It's times like these that make you wish the braided baka would carry a cell." Heero muttered.

"GUYS!" Trowa yelled as Heero and Quatre looked at him in surprise. "Maybe they fell down this hole."

"What makes you say that Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"JUST GIMME THE DAMN SWEETS KISAMA!!"

"MAKE ME!"

"That would be a good reason." Trowa replied.

"I know what to do. I'll call the expert!" Quatre said.

Back in the hole…

"Give it to me." Wufei said pulling the bag of M&M's one way.

"No way José!" Duo said pulling it back the other way.

"Can't you ever get me name right?"

"It was a figure of speech!! Besides, why would you want to eat the food of idiots?!"

"Because like an idiot I let myself fall into a hole with the king of idiots!" The bag ripped open and the sweets went flying.

"Well thank you Mein Führer!" Duo said as he leaned against a side and put his hands behind his head.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Wufei asked.

"There is no point on both of us panicking. Geez, you're certainly out of character today." Duo replied. "I'm just a easy-going person. It's the way I was raised."

"Well whoever raised you like that should be ashamed." Wufei muttered but Duo heard him. His usually cheerful mask was replaced by one of complete anger. His narrowed his amethyst eyes.

"What did you say?" Duo said, with such calmness it put Wufei off a little.

"Well I'm just saying as a soldier you shouldn't be so…relaxed all the time." Wufei said, carefully picking his words so not to piss Duo off. After all, none of the pilots even considered chirpy Duo with a dark side.

Back above the hole…

"Quatre, are you sure this is a good idea?" Heero asked. Quatre nodded.

"So sir, what should we do?" Quatre asked the guy standing next to him.

"Well I am no stranger to this sort of situation. After all my nickname is The Hole." The Hole said.

"Doesn't that get confusing?" Trowa asked.

"I've never had a problem before! Now, if I can build a clay model of the hole we should be done in two hours." The Hole replied sipping a cup of tea.

"You here that Heero? They'll be out in two hours." Quatre said smugly.

"No, no, no. The clay model will be done in two hours." The Hole said. "**Sip!**"

"Listen here. We need to deal with the hole." Heero said.

"Well you are dealing with The Hole." The Hole said.

"No I meant the ones my friends are stuck in."

"………What?!"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FREAKIN HOLE!!"

"Well that's very kind of you but we need to deal with the situation."

"GRR!"

"You know this has never been confusing before I met you! I'll be in my trailer!" The Hole said.

"He has a trailer?!" Trowa exclaimed.

Back to Duo and Wufei…

"That's not what you said. I want to hear what you said…now." Duo said with an eerie calmness.

"I think you know what I said." Wufei retorted.

"Well let me tell you something Wufei Chang. Just because everyone isn't like you, that doesn't make them any lesser of a human being than you. Got that?"

"I never said it did." Wufei said angrily.

"I want you to apologise."

"No." Wufei said. Duo chuckled and then in a split second he had Wufei pinned against the side of a wall.

"I said I want you to apologise."

"Why should I?"

"Unlike you I have feelings. When people say things like that it hurts but then again I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that." Duo let go of Wufei and sat down. Wufei looked at Duo, and although he didn't show it, he was surprised that Duo had acted this way. He was usually the happy-go-lucky one of the bunch and he let insults slide over his head.

_**But this wasn't an insult about him. I…insulted his family. I didn't mean to…I guess I was out of line but that still doesn't give him the right to say what he did.**_ Wufei thought to himself.

"Maxwell…"

"What?"

"I…um…I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself, you heard what I said."

"I did but…I don't believe it. I'm sorry too. For what I said…it's just…"

"What?" 

Duo sighed.

"You ever lose anyone important to ya Wufei?"

"Why?"

"Just asking. Looking for a common ground."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, those 'parents' who should be ashamed of me."

"Oh…I didn't know…"

"Not a lot of people do."

"How come?"

"It's…it's not something I like to talk about."

"You shouldn't keep things like that bottled up. It can make you crazy. Why don't you tell me about it?" Wufei asked. His tone of voice was so…soothing. Duo was quite surprised. _**It…it couldn't hurt.**_

"Well I was an orphan and I was alone until I met this group of orphans. The leader of their gang was called Solo. He was my best friend until…a disease hit that is."

Back above the hole…

"Guys, we need to think of a plan to get them out of there!" Quatre said.

"But how, oh wise one?" Heero asked mockingly.

"I think you've been spending way too much time around Duo." Trowa muttered.

"Hey, do you think Sally would be able to loan us a digging car thingy?" Quatre pondered.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Because then we could dig them out ourselves with out the help of The Hole." Quatre said.

"Good idea Quatre. Although I don't think the hole was helping us anyway." Trowa said.

"I meant the guy in the trailer."

"Oh! Yeah, so did I." Trowa covered. Heero smirked.

Back in the hole…

"That's why I feel I have to fight. For their honour, you know?"

"Duo…" Wufei said sadly. It was the first time Wufei had called him by his first name. "I…I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be!! Besides, it was a long time ago. Grieving only makes you weak, ne?" Duo replied cheerfully.

"I lost my wife you know. A year before the war."

"You were married?!"

"Yeah, her name was Meilan but she preferred to be called Nataku."

"That's the name of you Gundam! Wow, I never knew you could be so sentimental."

"Well I guess we both learned a little extra about each other today, ne?" Wufei said as Duo smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise.

"That sounds like a digging crane!!" Wufei exclaimed.

"I knew Quatre would save us!" Duo said. Trowa made quick work of the hole and dug the two pilots out.

"Are you guys alright?" Quatre asked.

"Never better man!" Duo replied while Wufei just nodded. As they walked away Heero and Trowa hung back.

"Let me ask you something Heero." Trowa said.

"What's that?"

"There never was a mission to destroy this base, was there?"

"…No."

"So, you devised this whole thing?"

"That's right."

"May I ask why?"

"Look." Heero replied pointing to the other three boys. Duo was telling the other two something and they were both laughing.

"Wow. Wufei and Duo are…getting along. How'd you do it?"

"They had more in common then they'd like to believe. Mission acomplished." Heero replied with a slight smile on his face.

The End.

Well what did ya think? Was it good? Was it bad? Leave a review and if anyone does have a request for a fic you'd like to see just e-mail me at [nik_nak49@hotmail.com][1] Ja ne!!!

   [1]: mailto:nik_nak49@hotmail.com



End file.
